


[Podfic] Treetop View

by Jinxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Objectification, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Power Imbalance, Slavery, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:27:34] | Podfic of ya3ani's <strong><i>Treetop View</i></strong>.</p><p>While running through the forest Derek captures a creature the likes of which he's never seen before. He takes his find back to the cabin he shares with his sister.</p><p>They have a lot of fun with their new toy.</p><p>
  <em>Or the one where weresquirrel!Stiles gets fucked.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Treetop View

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Treetop View](https://archiveofourown.org/works/734405) by [ya3ani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya3ani/pseuds/ya3ani). 



Download: [**MP3**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013060709.zip) [25.5MB] | [**M4B**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013060710.zip) [13.8MB]

Length: 27:34

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to [ya3ani](http://ya3ani.tumblr.com/) for having a Transformative Works Policy, and gratitude to [tylerfucklin](http://tylerfucklin.tumblr.com/) for letting me use their cute squirrelinski artwork for the cover:)
> 
> ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MistressJinx) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
